


A Surprise Visit

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020)
Genre: Advice, Gen, Post-Spider-Man PS4, Pre-Spider-Man: Miles Morales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: "Very well," Peter said, leaping out of the way just in time to dodge their fire. Firing a web over top of one of them, he yanked it straight into the head of another one, knocking him out cold. Firing a web at the ground, he yanked himself back towards the now disarmed thug, slamming a kick into his stomach, sending him flying and crashing against a wall, where he was suddenly pinned with webbing. Peter then turned to face the last man, just in time to watch him get knocked out by a surprising object: an all too familiar star spangled shield. He looked up to see none other than Captain America, who was up on a walkway over looking the scene, his shield having returned to him."Captain America?" Peter called out in the form of a question. "Well, this is a surprise!"
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: Peter is surprised by none other than Captain America, who is checking up on him in the wake of the events of the first game.

"Guys, one at a time!" Peter shouted as he webbed a couple of escaped Raft convicts to a wall. "Seriously, you guys can't get personal attention if you all just rush in like this." 

Of course, as was typical, his jokes fell on deaf ears. Then again, it's not like Peter expected the convicts to listen to begin with. The hundreds he'd fought over the last few months only ever cared about revenge and protecting themselves...which didn't always seem to go together very well, but given that they were choosing to fight someone with the proportionate strength of a spider, but whatever. 

Moving swiftly, he promptly took out several more men, only for a new swarm to come out to join the proverbial party.

"Seriously, do you all just spring out of holes in the ground or something?" Peter asked as he braced himself for the next bunch charging toward him. Moving with a combination of enhanced agility and years of experience, he went around, underneath and over the convicts, webbing, punching or kicking each of them into submission. Finally, the group was narrowed to the last few, who were all on different sides of him. 

"I don't suppose you three will actually surrender will you?" he asked. 

Their raised guns answered his question. 

"Very well," Peter said, leaping out of the way just in time to dodge their fire. Firing a web over top of one of them, he yanked it straight into the head of another one, knocking him out cold. Firing a web at the ground, he yanked himself back towards the now disarmed thug, slamming a kick into his stomach, sending him flying and crashing against a wall, where he was suddenly pinned with webbing. Peter then turned to face the last man, just in time to watch him get knocked out by a surprising object: an all too familiar star spangled shield. He looked up to see none other than Captain America, who was up on a walkway over looking the scene, his shield having returned to him. 

"Captain America?" Peter called out in the form of a question. "Well, this is a surprise!" 

The leader of the Avengers jumped down from his position, walking over towards Peter. 

"Hopefully a welcome one," the man said, extending a hand out for Peter to shake, which was accepted. "Looks like I got here just in time." 

Peter looked around at all the bodies that were webbed or otherwise lying around, unconscious. 

"Oh, ya know, a few minutes ago couldn't have hurt," he said, shrugging. "Or, ya know, a few months probably would've been fine too." 

"I'm sorry we weren't around to assist you during the recent crises here in New York," the captain said. 

"No need to explain, Cap," Peter said, holding a hand up. "I know you guys were out doing your thing. It's fine." Okay, not really fine, seeing as Peter almost died multiple times and the city was almost lost during the Devil's Breath Crisis as well as the recent gang war, but somehow, Peter and the city both had made it through. 

"Still, I wanted to check on you," Cap insisted, "make sure you were okay." 

"I...I appreciate that," Peter replied, a little taken aback that the leader of the Avengers wanted to check in on him. "I'm good. It's been rough, but I think I'll be okay." 

"Good," Cap said. "I read up on everything, and I wanted to tell you that you did good. Facing a group of enemies like what you had to takes something special." 

Peter could almost feel himself blushing a little underneath his mask at the compliment one of his idols had given him, but he fought to maintain his composure. 

"Thank you sir," he said, chastising himself internally for being so formal. "That...that means a lot." 

"Not a problem young man," Cap responded. "Well, I've got to rendezvous with the others; we need to plan our next move against an enemy."

"Thanks for stopping by Cap," Peter said, giving what he hoped was a proper salute. "I appreciate it." 

Cap saluted him back before turning and walking away. Peter started to do the same, when he heard the Avenger call out to him again. 

"Oh, and I understand you've taken on a protégé as well?" 

Man, nothing got past these guys, even if they couldn't always do something about it. 

"You could say that," Peter said, turning back around to face the captain.

"How's that going?" the man asked. 

Peter took a moment to consider his answer. The truth was, he wasn't sure. Miles seemed to be picking up on most of the skills he was teaching pretty well, but he was constantly questioning if he was showing him the right stuff. 

"It's going good," Peter finally answered, "at least so far. I just...I want to make sure I'm teaching him the right stuff, ya know?" 

Captain America walked back over to Peter, where he put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sure you are," the man replied. "I know we've only fought together a handful of times, but even through that I could see something special in you. I think it's great that you're passing that on." 

"Y-you really think so?" Peter said

"Absolutely," Cap responded as he started to back away. "Just make sure he never forgets what being a hero really means." 

Peter thought back to the first time he saw Miles, at least that he remembered: at the funeral of Jefferson Davis, the boy's father. He had helped him out just the day before, the two of them having fought together to stop a demon raid on Fisk weaponry and equipment. From just talking to Miles over the last several months, he could tell he knew his dad was a true hero. 

"Trust me, Cap," Peter said, "he'll never forget that." 

Captain America smiled before turning to leave, and Peter, grateful for the encouragement, did the same, firing a web and swinging away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Continuing to pray for each and every one of you guys. Stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> "But just as He who called you is holy..." 1 Peter 1:15-16


End file.
